Armored Tricos
Armored Tricos are the secondary antagonists of the 2016 video game The Last Guardian. They are a swarm of large feathered beasts mind controlled as the servants of The Master of the Valley. Biography Since a certain time in history, Armored Tricos served the Master of the Nest by abducting children from nearby villages known as the "Chosen Ones" for the entity to devour, rewarding the Tricos with barrels made of a blue substance. The Tricos followed the Master's controls through their horns, from a large antenna on the largest tower of the Nest known as the Citadel. However, this all changes when one Armored Trico carrying a child is struck by lightning on its way back to the Nest, clipping the end of its tail, breaking its horns, and crippling its wings. With the horns broken, the Master's control over Trico was broken, allowing the Boy to interact with the creature in order to find his way out of the Nest. While hostile at first, Trico soon accepts the Boy's comfort and assists in his journey, defending him from the Armored Knights that patrol the castle for escapees. As the Boy and Trico traverse across the Nest, they soon come to realize that Trico is not the only one of his kind, as there is another Armored Trico in the nest with them, secretly watching the duo from a distance. The Boy and Trico would encounter this second Trico three times throughout the game: the first time when Trico is cornered on a cliff after the collapse of a towering pillar, pushing him and the Boy down into a previously explored room. The second occurrence happens when the Boy finds the Armored Trico after being separated from Trico. Despite its best efforts, the Boy manages to avoid it and nearly escapes in a caged elevator, though the Armored Trico manages to rip it off its chain. It attempts to claw the Boy out until an unseen force, the Master, drives its attention away and leaves through a trapdoor. The third and final encounter is on top of a drawbridge, where it nearly managed to kill Trico due to its enhanced armor giving it an advantage, but it was defeated when the Boy dropped an exposed minecart onto its head, breaking its horns and freeing it from the Master's control, causing it to run off. With its Nest guardian taken out, the Master decides to instead wait for the Boy and Trico to come closer to it in an attempt to ambush them. When they make it to the top of the Citadel tower, the Master calls in all remaining Armored Tricos to the area, surrounding the Citadel. While most of the swarm fly across the Citadel, the ones that land on the Citadel either chase after the Boy or hold down Trico when he attempts to protect the Boy, one of whom bites off his lightning-enhanced tail. Fortunately, the tail is thrown into the Master's chamber, where even severed the tail could still shoot lightning, and the Boy used the Mirror and the tail to break through the Master's shield and destroy it once and for all. The powers of the Master gone, the control over the beasts is released, causing them to disorderly plummet from the Citadel and sky to their deaths. However, the Armored Trico that had its horns broken earlier survived, calling out to the wounded Trico as he flies the Boy back to his village. Powers and Abilities *'Strength': The Armored Tricos are extremely powerful monsters, capable of taking down groups of small enemies with ease. *'Agility': Despite their large size, the Armored Tricos can move at a very fast pace. *'Regeneration': The Armored Tricos have a very fast regenerative body, able to withstand brutal situations that would easily mutilate or even kill them, and able to regrow severed limbs, including tails. *'Flight': The Armored Tricos have large wings that let them fly around. *'Body Armor': The Armored Tricos are equipped in armor that protects their heads and back from enemy attacks. *'Eyeshine': The eye color of the Armored Tricos change depending on their mood: black when neutral, white when excited, yellow when alert, or pink when angered/hostile. When under the Master's control, the eyes emit only the color of pink, as they are always hostile. Weaknesses *'Loss of leadership': When the Master is killed, the Armored Tricos lose control of themselves due to the Master's severed magic through their horns and armor, leading to their defeat. *'Spaces': The Boy is easily able to escape from the Armored Tricos by hiding in spaces that the beasts cannot reach him through. Gallery The Last Guardian- Boss Fight -1 The Last Guardian- Boss Fight -2 The Last Guardian- Final Boss Fight and Ending (1080p 60fps) Trivia *While Trico is able to shoot electricity through his partially severed tail, it is unknown if the Armored Tricos also carry electricity through their tails, as they never use them. Navigation Category:Man-Eaters Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Minion Category:Redeemed Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Hostile Species Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Pawns Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Team ICO Villains